Safety belts have been proposed having flashlights attached or built into the belt for wear about the waist of a person for night use. However, for one reason or another, such proposals have not gone into extensive use.
The main object of this invention is to provide a reflective safety belt provided with at least two flashlights, at least one of which is readily detachable from the belt for use as a portable flashlight having interchangeable panes of different colors for side-by-side battery and reflective light bulb compartments.